


(Podfic) With a Conquering Air

by vamprav



Series: (Podfic) The Accidental Warlord and His Pack [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bathing/Washing, Endearments, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Consent, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Singing, Slow Burn, Sort of anyway, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamprav/pseuds/vamprav
Summary: From the kinkmeme: AU Warlord!Geralt receives Tribute!Jaskier as a sacrifice to appease him in every way possible. Jaskier has no choice on the matter and he’s fully aware of the awful rumours that have spread about Geralt and his ruthless conquests. (But we all know those aren’t legit.) A classic angst with a happy ending please! A dash of smut to heal those scars and a sprinkle of new found love!Jaskier arrives at Kaer Morhen knowing his family gave him up without a second thought, and absolutely sure that the dreaded Warlord of the North will value him even less than his own blood did. But the White Wolf and his pack are not what Jaskier expected...and if he's unreasonably lucky, Kaer Morhen might become far more of a home than Lettenhove ever was.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: (Podfic) The Accidental Warlord and His Pack [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715869
Comments: 20
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/gifts).
  * Inspired by [With a Conquering Air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273713) by [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/pseuds/inexplicifics). 



> This will hopefully have a new chapter podficed every few days but who know how this is going to go. I would like to thank inexplicifics for their blanket permission and I will direct you to their series which is really, really fucking good and the link to the first one should be in the related works area of this post.

MP3 of Ch 1: [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1dBEkzo6mGrmIUWc0aIXMdzJ5OOUh0pPe/view?usp=sharing)


	2. Chapter 2

Mp3 of Ch 2: [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1inXfCsN3PiY6MLVVwjQq7YrhutbB7y9x/view?usp=sharing)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had work last week, our scheduling is slightly weird and I was mostly asleep when not on shift, but here's chapter 3 and I'm going to try to get through the rest of the fic this week.

Mp3 of Ch3: [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1-8W90VOaS8qxRTjjt30dTnzE_UKdy6EA/view?usp=sharing)


	4. Chapter 4

Mp3 of Ch4: [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1-CJIPD5ZMlDj33vqPcF4OqAaFI1caJvs/view?usp=sharing)


	5. Chapter 5

Mp3 of Ch 5: [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1-CkceVRTeKsJXeYnLKBdsJ2dsC34_3Qj/view?usp=sharing)


	6. Chapter 6

MP3 of Ch 6: [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1-KaatwakhAlxtJYOC64Qz35tM7-cu0Nv/view?usp=sharing)


	7. Chapter 7

MP3 of Ch 7: [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1-Ld7pG1Gli4OxPZs5KYwC-yojYIgnIGB/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
